8 Simple Things I Hate About You
by Bunny1
Summary: This is a crossover between 8 Simple Rules and 10 Things, in which Patrick is Jim's late-in-life son, and shows a bit of his "secret home life" we do not see on screen. Kat/Patrick and Kyle/Kerry pairings. Well, this new chapter upped the rating. Enjoy.:
1. Chapter 1

Kerry Hennessy frowned at her oatmeal cookie. Did Mom really think that would make everything better? Stupid being the middle child--- nobody noticed her, _ever_. Since Dad had... died... and Grandpa, CJ and Uncle Patrick had moved into the basement, things were a _little_ better, not that Kerry would ever admit that. It was so funny to her, "Uncle" Patrick, being two months _younger_ than Bridget. Even though they were now divorced, the little fact that they were still getting it on that many years later, gave her hope that a relationship could last longer than she thought.

It did make her laugh, though, the reputation Patrick seemed to get for being so dark and mysterious. It was just the look, she guessed. She wondered if maybe Grandpa had the same one, because Patrick looked so very much like a younger version of him from pictures she had seen. She missed Paris. Bruno... she smiled a little. She liked having that little secret that no one knew. She wanted to tell someone, but she didn't know who to tell. And, then, there was Kyle... sweet, adorable, _wonderful_ Kyle... How could she keep seeing him after what she had done? But, then, how could she _tell_ him? How could leave him? Kerry sighed, tossing the untouched cookie back onto the plate, when Patrick walked into the house, shirtless and covered in motor oil.

"Gramps got you fixing the car again?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at him. "Geez, you _smell_."

"Love you too, Pipi." Patrick said, rolling his eyes.

Kerry made a face at him, when CJ walked in.

"Oooh, cookies!" he said excitedly, grabbing Kerry's off of her plate.

"Hey! Mine!" she yelped in protest.

"Weren't eating it." CJ said through a mouthful.

Kerry stomped upstairs huffily, muttering to herself.

"What's with the midget?" CJ asked, grabbing another cookie.

Patrick shrugged. "Dunno. I'm gonna go take a shower, stuff to do."

"You mean _girls_ to do. Am I right?" CJ said, holding his fist up.

Patrick just rolled his eyes at him.

"What? Goin' through a slump lately, Unc?"CJ asked, tilting his head slightly. "What about that girl? Kat... something?"

Patrick's eyes popped open. "What do you know about her?"

CJ smirked; he knew he'd hit a nerve. "Dude, I hafta share a room with you and Grampy. The snore machine and the dream-lover. _Ohhhh, Kat..._" he moaned mockingly.

Patrick blushed. "Shut up." he growled. "I do not."

"Do too. Besides, even if you didn't, Bridgy told me."

Patrick shook his head. No friggin _privacy_ here...

"Showering. Going out. Alone, none of your business." he said, stomping upstairs to the shower...


	2. Chapter 2

_Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Kat stood in the middle of her room in stark shock when Patrick Verona himself was suddenly at her window. In her wildest fantasies, she hadn't expected _that_... But, suddenly, here he was, and here _she_ was, not in some sexy penguior with her hair and makeup oh-so-perfect like in the romance novels or some 1950s movie fantasy. No... In her blah sweats, her hair a mess.

But, still and all, she managed to get past the shock and let him in.

"Patrick... what are you doing here?"

"Forgot to give you something." he said with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" she asked in a small squeak, part of her thrilled and part of her wanting to crawl under the floor and just _die_...

Patrick leaned forward, cupping her cheek gently, and gave her a kiss. Soft at first, and then the intensity hit as her hands touched his cheeks and then knotted in his hair, and his other hand found her waist.

Unfortunately, the moment was broken by a small, blonde little damsel who came into the room in big curlers and a robe.

"Omigod! Kat! You've got a boyfriend!"

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

Kerry sat next to CJ in the car, not moving. She'd finally told him about Bruno, and then Bridget. She wished she _hadn't_ told Bridget... but, CJ had actually driven her here. Been so sweet...

"So, you going in?" he asked quietly.

"No, you're right. He's a jerk and I wanna go home." she said, starting to tear up.

CJ nodded, turning around and driving her home.

"How could I do this to Kyle?" she sniffled. "I can't keep seeing him after this, but... I don't wanna leave him, either! What have I done? What am I going to _do_?" she wailed. "I have to break up with him. It's the only fair thing to do..."

CJ sighed.

"CJ... what's some good things a girl can say to break up with a guy?"

"Um... rather french a car battery? I'm going back to _men_ now..."

"Wow." Kerry blinked. "Girls've really said that to you?" she asked sympathetically.

"Who? Me? No, I'm just spitballin'..." CJ fumbled.

"Well, I don't want to hurt Kyle."

"Then, you can never break up with him. _Ev-er_."

"But, CJ---"

"Marry the boy!"CJ exclaimed, his voice cracking a bit.

Kerry rolled her eyes, leaning against the seat. _Great_...

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words, it makes me weak  
And, I never wanna say goodbye  
But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Kat stiffened, then threw a hand over Bianca's mouth.

"Shut _up_. Dad comes in here I'm dead!" Kat hissed.

But, Bianca was smirking so much her face threatened to split.

"Kat, if you're dating, then _I_ can date! That's the rule!" she grinned.

"Well, I'm not _going_ to date _anyone_ if you don't shut _up_ before Dad _hears_ you!" she whisper-yelled.

Meanwhile, she looked up to see Patrick smirking.

"Stop that..."

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Bianca asked with faux innocence.

"Sure. Patrick, this is my annoying brat sister. Annoying brat sister, Patrick. Now, get _out_, Bianca."

"But... you _are_ dating, right?"

"Him coming to say hi unannounced is _not_ a date."

Bianca pouted. "But... you were kissing..."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Kat?"

Both girls' eyes shot open.

"You have to go. Now." Kat said, shoving him towards the window.

Patrick grabbed her for one more kiss before slipping out the window and part way down the trellis before Kat actually opened the door, despite the incessant knocking.

"Dad? Geez, we were doing... girly stuff." Kat said, trying to look annoyed, but, feeling too wonderful inside to.

Her father, of course, did not seem to buy it.

"Right... you two haven't done 'girly stuff' together since you were five."

"Bianca had questions about her period!" Kat blurted out.

"Well, I _am_ a gynocologist, Bianca. You could always---"

"Daddy, _ew_!"

"I think it's more a big sister job, Dad."

Dr. Stratford smirked, and closed the door.

"You should've known better." Bianca said with an eyeroll.

"Yeah, should have, but thought it might be a way to get you out of my room." Kat countered.

"You just don't want to talk about your new _boyfriend_..."

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just... um..." Kat fumbled.

"Some stranger who came over to kiss you?"

"Shut up."

"You're in looovvveeee with him. You want to kiiiiiisssss him..."

"What are you, five?"

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No, I don't think she has a clue_

The next day at school was one of the most horrible of Kerry's life. After avoiding Kyle all day, she found that she didn't _want_ to leave him because she _did_ still care, but, that didn't really matter, because her entire _family_--- except Mom and Uncle Patrick--- broke up with him _for _her. Poor Kyle...

When she finally found him the next morning at the lockers, he was looking so sweet and sad...

"Kyle..."

"Don't bother. I've heard it enough friggin times. I get the hint." he muttered.

"Kyle, I never meant for that to happen. For any of it to happen." she said softly, touching his arm.

"Well, then why tell _everybody_ else but _me_? Even Rory called me!"

Kerry bit her lip. "I'm sorry... I should've done it myself, but, I was being selfish." she admitted. "I wanted everything all for myself, and, that's not fair to you."

Kyle looked at her, confused. "I don't understand..."

"We... kind of grew apart, I guess." she said softly. "It's not you, it's... Europe. Please don't hate me?"

"I don't. I hate Europe." he sad a bit glumly.

"Please tell me we can still be friends?" Kerry asked.

Kyle nodded. "Sure, why not? This'd all be easier if we didn't have so many classes together." he joked weakly, and she gave a trace of a smile, but then suddenly frowned.

"What? What is it?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Stupid Bridget, _always_ leaves art club out of the announcements..." she muttered.

"Well... come on, I'll walk you to math?"

Kerry nodded, falling in step beside him.

"So, I hear Mama H is the new school nurse?"

"Ugh, yes, don't even get me started..."

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

Patrick smiled at Kat.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Right. So, last night... that was... what, exactly?"

"Kissing, I believe. Never had one before?" he teased.

"Shut up, I'm serious. You tell me I'm buckets of crazy and you want me to keep my distance, then you come to my house to _kiss_ me?"

"I'm a complex guy."

"Obviously... so, what _do _you want?"

Patrick gave her a half-lidded, sexy gaze. "I think you know the answer to that, Kat."

"Well, I'm not going to just jump into bed with some guy I've never even gone on a proper date with."

"What constitutes a 'proper' date?"

"Don't mock me, Verona. I'm serious."

"Yeah, me too... What do you want?"

"I want respect!" she blurted.

"I respect you." he frowned.

"Yes, I'm not going to be your little sex kitten." she hissed. "I'm not just some toy for you to make out with when it suits you..."

"Ah, you want a relationship."

"I... do not... I mean, maybe... I don't know!"

Patrick smirked again.

"All right. A real date. One where I come to the front door. Tonight."

"Tonight? Um... okay..." she flushed.

"Right. Pick you up at seven."

And, he leant down to kiss her again, but this time on the cheek. Suddenly, though, the voice over the loudspeaker changed the dynamic of the day...

_**"Kerry's not a virgin?!"**_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words, it makes me weak  
And, I never wanna say goodbye  
But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Kerry ran as fast as she could to... anywhere. She ended up under the bleachers of the gym. At least no one there could find her. She curled herself up into a little ball. Maybe she could get Uncle Patrick to just take her _home_... She wanted to call Grandpa, but, that would mean telling him _why_, and him finding out... oh, she'd rather die of humiliation right here.

Meanwhile, Rory came running up towards Patrick and Kat, Pete Schiller fast behind him. Kat raised an eyebrow as the spikey-haired freshman skidded to behind Patrick, grabbing hold of his jacket.

Pete stood, looking at them for a second, and started to reach out a beefy arm, but Patrick blocked it.

"He called me an ass-faced ape!" Pete seethed.

"And, he's my nephew." Patrick said, standing tenser, to his full height. "So back off. Rory, apologize."

"But---"

"Apologize, doofus."

"Right, sorry Pete." he said, only his head sticking from behind Patrick.

"Now, let go of my jacket and get to class?"

Rory nodded and raced off, and Pete still glared, looking as if he might chase after him, but Patrick cleared his throat, and Pete suddenly saw someone else to chase, and took off in the other direction in a sprint. Kat opened her mouth to speak, but, then was interrupted by Bianca.

"Omigod, you know Pete Schiller? He is _so_ hot." she gushed to Patrick. "So... you and Kat, when are you going on an _official_ date? As in, one my Daddy knows about? Soon, yes?"

Kat had murder in her eyes as she glared at her little sister, but, Patrick chuckled, giving Kat's hair a playful tweak before walking towards his next class...

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words, it makes me weak  
And, I never wanna say goodbye  
But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But, girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Jim was walking back into the den when Rory came bouncing in, looking happier than he'd seen him in two days.

"Well, you look happy." Jim remarked. "Figure out how to handle your bully?"

Rory nodded. "Patrick blocked him off, so, he found somebody else to chase." Rory nodded.

_"That's my boy..."_ Jim thought proudly, then frowned when CJ came racing in like hell was after him, carrying a large green purse. Quickly behind him was Pete "Killer" Schiller, and this time it was Jim who did the blocking.

"Lemme guess: Killer Schiller?" Jim said distastefully.

"Hi, Petey." Rory smirked.

_"Bet Grandpa hits him with the cane..."_ he thought to himself.

"Boy, I don't know who the hell raised you, but you come to _this _house, you're gonna ring the damn doorbell, or I'll ring _your_ bell. Got it?"

"Uh... yes, sir..." Pete said, taken aback.

"Get out." Jim said, and Pete ran out.

"Yeah! that's What I'm talkin' about!" CJ trash-talked, as though he himself had been the one to chase him out.

"Son, put the purse down." Jim said, rolling his eyes.

About that time, Kerry came in, tears flooding from her eyes.

"Baby-girl, what happened?" Jim asked worriedly. "If it's that Schiller boy again, I'll go ram my cane up his---"

"No, Grandpa." Kerry said shakily. "Wasn't him. It's all stupid Bridget's fault. And, a little Mom, but mostly Bridget."

Rory knit his eyebrows at her. "Yeah, 'cause _you _weren't the one who---"

"Rory! Shut _up_!" Kerry yelled.

"All right, easy does it!" Jim said, holding his hands up like a referee. "Now, Kerry Veronica Hennessy, you sit your butt on that couch. Right now."

Kerry balked, but finally walked to the couch and flounced herself down. Jim walked to his chair and sat down, looking at her. "Now, you want CJ and Rory to leave so you can tell me what happened?"

Kerry's lower lip quivered. "They already know... the whole _school_ knows!" she wailed, throwing her face onto the pillow.

"All right, boys, what the _hell_ happened, and somebody better tell me or I'm gonna go get my cane!"

But, at this time, Cate came down the stairs.

"Um, Dad, I think I'm gonna take Kerry upstairs for some girl talk."

"Why bother now?" Kerry sniffled.

"_Upstairs_." Cate said, pointing.

Jim squinted, then looked at CJ and Rory. "All right you two, start blabbin'."

* * *

Bianca, meanwhile, was getting out of Kat's car, and had been bouncy all the way home about "the big news".

"Can you believe it got announced on the loudspeaker? That poor girl... And, to think Kerry Hennessy, she seems so smart..."

"Bianca, _enough_." Kat snapped. "I'm sure the poor girl is embarrassed out of her mind that something intensely personal is now being discussed by the unwashed masses."

"I am _not_ unwashed!" Bianca sniffed. "And, anyway, _everybody_ was talking about it..."

"Yes, that's the point..." Kat sighed. "God, trying to convey knowledge to you is like trying to teach a bunny to act out Vaudville!"

"What's Vaudville?" Bianca asked.

Kat growled frustratedly, stomping into the house.

"Oh, you're just all defensive 'cause it's Patrick's niece."

"She's Patrick's niece?" Kat crinkled her nose slightly.

"Yeah, her and Bridget Hennesy, and Rory Hennessy is his nephew. Didn't you know?"

Kat shrugged. "I knew he had a nephew--- or I found out today--- I'm not good with last names." she said defensively.

"Oh, don't worry Kat. You'll find out _plenty_ when you go on your _date_ tonight." Bianca danced.

"On her what now?" Dr. Stratford asked from behind them.

"Isn't it wonderful, Daddy? Kat has a _date_!" Bianca said, kissing him on the cheek. "That means I can date, too!"

"Now, wait just a minute..."

"Oh, no, that was our agreement..."

And, Kat just shot him a deer in the headlights look before going upstairs...

* * *

Later, Patrick came upstairs, wearing one of his nicer button up shirts and kakhi chinos.

"Dad!" he called. "I need to borrow your car."

Jim smiled at him. "We-hell... look at you. Don't you look like a little ladykiller?"

Patrick flushed. "_Dad_..."

CJ elbowed Jim. "Never say anything like that to me when I have a date..."

"Actually _get_ a date first. Then I can remark how little you are." Jim smirked.

Patrick laughed.

"Oh, ha ha. You seriously gonna let him use the Studdebaker?"

"Yes, I am." Jim said, handing the keys over without hesitation. "He is a responsible driver, and a good boy."

Patrick smirked at CJ with mock superority.

"Oh, really? 'Cause when Grampy bought that hunk of metal he told me about how he and your mom used to hook up in the backseat of a car just _like_ it..." CJ said, trying to creep him out. "But, then... I got grossed out 'cause I was worked up thinking about Grammie, which is just sick..." he said, shaking his head and looking at his feet.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I really, _really_ have to leave now."

"You have fun, kiddo." Jim said, patting him on the back. "Be back at midnight."

"Promise, Dad." he said, walking out the door.

"Midnight?" Cate squeaked. "Dad, when I was sixteen, you made me come home at ten-thirty!"

"Cate, that was a long time ago, a very different generation." he said easily. "Besides, you weren't a boy."


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick pulled up to the Stratford residence in the yellow Studebaker, and got out. He halfway thought of honking the horn to tease Kat, but, he'd had enough lectures from his Dad about how a father of daughters would _not_appreciate that. He walked to the door and rang the bell, waiting tensely, when Dr. Stratford answered.

"Ah, hello." he said, eyeing him up.

"Ahem, ah, hi, Dr. Stratford. Is Kat home?"

Dr. Stratford nodded, moving aside for him to come in, but never taking his eyes off of him. When Kat came down the stairs, her hair pulled back and tucked under, wearing a long swishy denim skirt, he smiled, but then cleared his throat when he saw how Patrick was smiling, and walking forward...

Patrick took Kat's hand. "You look... really nice." he said finally.

"Thanks." she blushed.

"So, ah... um..." Dr. Stratford frowned, not sure of this young man's name.

"Patrick." he supplied helpfully.

"All right then, Patrick... Where are you going with my little girl?"

Patrick swallowed. "Olive Garden?"

"Ah, nice then. And, what time will you have her home by?"

"Um..." he looked at Kat with searching eyes, hoping she'd finally speak up.

"I know when curfew is, Dad. Cut out the third degree."

"And, curfew _is_?"

"11:00, not a minute after." she said in a robotic monotone, which made Patrick smirk.

They walked out the door, and even after it closed, she could hear Bianca's sketchers bouncing on the floor and the little squeal of joy.

"Sorry about my dad... he has this disease where he's... insane."

Patrick chuckled. "It's okay. Note I haven't introduced you the mad house I live in yet."

She raised an eyebrow in surprise when he opened the door for her. She got in carefully, smiling when there was a fully bloomed peach-colored rose on the seat. When he got in, she was smiling at him, smelling the rose.

"Always thought red was overdone." he shrugged.

"So, this car..."

"My dad's." he admitted. "Didn't want to take you out the first time on the motercycle. Besides, the motorcycle doesn't have a backseat." he smirked.

Her eyes grew wide, then she swatted at him.

"Okay, so... you know who my nuthouse residents are. Tell me about your situation."

Patrick concentrated on the road. Most girls didn't really ask him, but most girls that dated him wanted him as arm candy or to jump his bones. Which, didn't bother him much. But, with Kat, it was different. He _liked_ that it was different with her...

"I have two older sisters." he said. "Maggie is the oldest, and she has a son, CJ, who's 35. You know him; he teaches history."

"Mr. Barnes is your _nephew_?"

Patrick nodded. "Yup, not a fact I advertise. And, my other older sister, Cate, had three kids, Rory, Kerry and Bridget. Bridget's older than me, too. Well, two months, but still. My folks... I took them by surprise."

"Obviously." Kat smiled. He had taken _her_ by surprise, too...

* * *

Kerry had decided a walk in the evening air would do her some good. She had to get away from the crowd, from the fact that the entire _family_knew that she'd lost her virginity. It was too weird, but other than Bridget throwing the occasional "At least I'm still a virgin!" in her face, she knew it wouldn't really get brought up.

She sat down on the front lawn, closing her eyes as the smell of the mandivilla enveloped her senses, until suddenly, she smelled something else. Something familiar and comforting...

"Peanut butter cookies?" she asked aloud.

She opened her eyes and saw Kyle, standing there.

"We should talk." he said, sitting down next to her.

Kerry nodded.

"I have questions... I think I have a right to know a few things, but I stopped by the bakery and got your favorite."

Kerry smiled faintly; Kyle was the only one who remembered her favorite. Her own mother would either cook Rory or Bridget's favorite, claiming it to be Kerry's.

"You are too unbelievably sweet for words. Much better than I deserve right now."

"Yeah, I know." Kyle said bluntly. "But, I just wanna know some things."

"Like what?"

"Well... for starters, why him and not me?"

Kerry bit her lower lip.

"Because, for the first time, I had a taste of freedom, and he had a bottle of wine. I thought maybe he was special; I was wrong. He was a jerk. And, realizing that hurt alot. But, not as much as realizing I wrecked us for nothing."

"Kerry... I wanna forgive you, okay? I wanna be friends... but, I can't just..."

"I understand, Kyle. Honestly." she said softly.

"Look, we'll see each-other around, okay?" he said, kissing the top of her head. "Bye, Ker."

And, as he walked off, she threw herself into the wet dewy grass and sobbed...


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick and Kat walked around the park for a moment, and then he kissed her again. She'd been waiting for it half the night--- wondering when it was coming. And, when those pouty lips came crashing down onto hers, she was still taken by surprise. But, her arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist, and her lips parted slightly to allow his probing tongue better access. She pulled back, only for a second, to catch her breath, and this time _she_ was the one who captured _his_ mouth with her own. Her body was feeling flush, tingling with excitement, until _it _happened. She felt a strong hand begin rubbing her through her skirt. For a few moments, she allowed it, letting the excitment overtake her, enjoying how good the new sensations felt, and then pushed back, looking huffy.

"What?" he panted.

"First date?" she reminded.

"Well, yeah, that's why it was _over_ the clothes?"

"I told you; I'm not a slut!" she said crossly, folding her arms over her chest.

Patrick pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't mean to... sorry? I just thought... we were having a really good time?"

"Yes. _Were_." she said pointedly, turning her back.

Patrick groaned loudly. "I _said_ I was sorry? Come on..." he sighed, walking over and bending down to look into her face. "Come on... don't be mad?"

"Kissing... is one thing..." she said slowly. "The whole handsy bit... I'm not ready?" she admitted quietly. "I mean, you have _no_ idea how obsessive my father can be over things. He makes me take a piss test when I've left the house because he's a gynocologist! He makes me watch birthing videos at home so that I won't... "

"Okay, okay, I get it; he's got you petrified of sex."

"I am... not 'petrified' of_ anything_!"

"It's okay. I'm the one who was out of line; moving too fast. And, I'm sorry."

"Well, you _should_ be." Kat grumbled.

"Look..." Patrick sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders, "we'll move at whatever pace _you_ feel comfy. Promise. Okay?"

"Really?" she asked, looking at him with wide, doe-like eyes.

"Yes. I really promise. And, even though I'm not expecting further than kissing tonight, just so you know, people _do_ plenty of other stuff without even getting close to scrogging."

"Ewww, don't call it _that_!"

Patrick held back the smirk. "Sorry. Ahhh... nookie?"

Kat snorted. "Just come on..."

"Yes, dear." Patrick smiled, following behind her...

* * *

When Kerry finally came back inside, face puffy, Cate looked at her sympathetically.

"Everything all right."

"Yes. I'm fine--- well, my stomach isn't feeling so great. I kind of ate a whole box of peanut butter cookies out there."

"Come on." Cate nodded. "I'll get you some gingerale."

"Kerry? You know what might make you feel better?" Bridget asked slowly.

"What?" Kerry asked, barely a whisper.

"Well, aside from _not_ letting yourself get fat, a date!" she bounced.

Kerry rolled her eyes.

"Are you _kidding_ me? A date? Now is _so_ not the time for that..."

"Sure it is!" Bridget nudged. "How about a party, then? Jenna Sharppe is having one tomorrow night!"

"Bridget, you _hate_ Jenna."

"She hates me too, so?" Bridget shrugged. "Tiffany is going to try to steal my backup guy, Grant, if I don't go! She is such dirty business..." Bridget said gravely, shaking her head.

Kerry rolled her eyes.

"That's no reason for _me_ to go?"

"Well... Kyle might be there?"

"I don't think he wants to see me, Bridget!"

"But, if he sees you all happy instead of moping, and maybe dancing with other guys, he'll get totally jealous!"

"This isn't 1950! It doesn't _work_ that way--- he'll just think I'm a total slutbag!"

"If that little punk says something like that to you I'll punch him in the nose!" Jim declared.

Kerry sighed. "That's sweet, Gramps, but he would never _say_ that out loud. He's too good of a guy. Doesn't mean he wouldn't think it."

CJ frowned. "You worry too much about what other people think."

"Do not."

"Yes, ya do. You spend so much time trying to be... not like Bridget that you worry people might see a glimpse of your inner self."

Kerry looked at her hands.

"Just... have fun." CJ prodded. "Come on, stop worry about what people think--- except for your mother." he added, catching Cate's eye.

Cate smiled softly at him; CJ actually _could_ be a doll, underneath all that... whatever the hell it was...


	6. Chapter 6

Bianca bounced on her heels and tones. She was so excited--- a party she didn't have to sneak out to! She'd talked Kat and Patrick into actually going like normal people--- okay, more like dragged them--- but, still...

She smiled and waved at Chastity, and Kat made a noise in the back of her throat.

"Oh, _what_?"

"Nothing. Other than the fact that you're a total sycophant to the Princess of Darkness."

"Look, I know Chastity can be kind of..."

"A raving, monster- bitch?"

"_difficult_, but, we had a chance to really talk the other night. Part of me feels bad for her."

"Bullshit, Bianca. You're already on the squad, you can remove lips from ass."

Bianca huffed, and walked over to where the cheerleaders were.

Patrick smirked.

"What?" she asked, tucking a chestnut lock behind her ear.

"Nothing. Just... I have to put up with way more of the same at home."

"Oh, no, you have _two _Biancas?" Kat said in mock horror.

"Two? You kidding? Sometimes just _Bridget_ feels like two of her." he laughed. "Usually Kerry is more... the _anti-_Bridget, but there are times... like tonight, as a matter of fact... that she lets herself... well..." he shook his head, unable to explain exactly his thoughts on the matter.

He watched Kat smile; he loved that smile...

Meanwhile, Kerry was sitting with the "date" Bridget had set her up with. This was a horrific idea. With her new "rep" at school... just a bad idea to start dating someone that actually went to her school right now. The guy was a total octopus. But, she kept the fake smile pasted on, and just gently shoved the hands off. She wasn't sure what else to do, really... Kyle had never treated her like that. Kyle was always... exactly what she needed. And, with Bruno... she had almost total freedom for the first time in her entire life. And, were she honest with herself, the fact that she was in a country where she was allowed to drink as much wine as she pleased didn't help.

He'd been sweet, and smart, and the excitement of it all swept her away. She'd made a mistake. She knew it... eventually, even if it took _CJ_ of all people to help her see it. She stood finally, deciding just to walk around and mingle.

"What's wrong?" Braedon asked her.

"Just... going to walk around. By myself."

Braedon stood, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Come on... little dance?"

"More like little _tight_?" she said, shoving him off.

"You know, you're not as friendly as I thought you would be." he frowned at her.

Kerry winced, knowing full well what he was thinking, but deciding to make him say it out loud, anyway.

"Really, _Braedon_? And, what _did_ you think was going to happen tonight?" she seethed.

"Well... you know... thought maybe we could christen the backseat of my car?"

Kerry slapped him full across the face and stomped out onto the patio, her cheeks aflame. "Screw this, I'm going home..." she muttered to herself, starting to walk.

* * *

About two hours into the party, Kat was beyond ready to go, and, honestly wanted to be alone with Patrick right about now. The dancing had made her want more closeness, but, in public, so... But, they had been forced to bring Bianca... so, out of the question.

Kat plowed her way into the pile of cheerleaders, Patrick not too far behind.

"Bianca, it's time to go."

"But, we were just about to play truth or dare!" one of them squealed.

"Well, we are Bianca's ride, and we are ready."

"It's okay. She can ride with Joey and me." Chastity said, as if that completely settled it.

"I've seen you drive, I don't---"

"It's fine, let's go?" Patrick whispered, and Kat nodded, waving to Bianca as they half raced out of the door...


	7. Chapter 7

_You ask me if I love you  
And, I choke on my reply  
I'd rather hurt you honestly  
Than mislead you with a lie  
And, who am I to judge you  
On what you say or do?  
I'm only just beginning to see the real you_

Patrick parked the car in front of the lake, close enough to see the lights on the water.

"Wow... it's pretty here..." Kat approved.

"Yeah."

"So, how many girls have you brought here?"

"None, actually." he said honestly.

"Seriously?" she smirked, looking at him with surprised eyes.

"Seriously." he nodded.

Seeing truth in his eyes, Kat leaned forward and kissed him softly. Patrick smiled, cupping the back of her neck to pull her back down to him, As the kissing began heating up, Kat moved her leg over, straddling him. He was pleasantly surprised as she began moving against him, but, he didn't want to break the spell by talking. His gentle fingertips found the spot where her shirt hem ended, and they lingered only a nanosecond before sliding upwards into the shirt.

_And, sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much  
And, I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you till I die  
Till we both break down and cry  
I wanna hold ya  
Till the fear in me subsides_

Kat felt her desire growing as the warm hands slid up her abdomen, and the fingers flexed momentarily under the wire of her bra before sliding under there, too, and began cupping and massaging the precious mounds inside. Finally, Kat pulled up, and Patrick looked almost startled, as if stopping the kissing would stop his oxygen, and she had to smile at the cuteness of that before raising her arms and taking her shirt off to allow him better access. She instantly felt her bra unsnap, and get tossed aside as well. And, now, here she was, topless and on top of Patrick Verona, a position she never expected to be in, but wanted to so much...

Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled first her right breast into his mouth, sucking and teasing with his mouth until it was hard as a diamond, and then gave the same sweet punishment to the left. By this time, Kat's head was thrown back, her desire making her want to pop completely out of her skin. She had to feel the skin against skin; she began pulling his shirt off, which he agreeably complied with. Suddenly, the front seats merged with the back, and Kat was laying beneath him. She felt his hand hover over the button of her jeans, and a question fearfully locked in his eyes as he looked at her.

She nodded, and he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them, yanking them off and throwing them to the side. Smiling, he came down and captured her mouth again, his deft fingers massaging her through her cotton panties. And, just when Kat thought she was close to the crest of pleasure... the movement stopped, and everything shifted. She looked startled herself now, but he just smiled at her, and began kissing her neck, sucking lightly, and grinding against her.

_Romance and all it's strategy  
Leaves me battling with my pride  
But, through the insecurity  
Some tenderness survives  
I'm just another writer  
Still trapped within my truth  
A hesitant prize fighter  
Still trapped within my youth_

He found her clavicle, and began swirling his tongue around and around, teasing her, and then began kissing down lower and lower, to the valley between her breasts, down her abdomen, to just above where her panties were. Then he smiled wickedly, and began kissing around the edges, but never on the area where she was needing. Involuntarily, her body thrusted a little, and she flushed with embarrassment. Patrick grinned, pulling them over her hips, then her knees, then ankles, and tossed them aside. He then spread her legs a little, and blew cold breath on it. She quivered.

And, then, he first lay a sweet, gentle kiss, right on her most secret place, and she felt electric sparks. But, when he flicked out his tongue, and began licking, teasing the area, sucking on her clitoris, she was brought to waves of pleasure she never knew existed. And, his ready tongue began pressing inside her and she shuddered. She felt the tongue move back to the clitoris, and then a finger sliding in and out as her body undulated with pleasure, and the wave finally crested, and loud moans escaped her lips as the orgasm hit her like a freight train...

The bliss still surrounding her from the first orgasam, she felt Patrick slide over her again, and then put himself inside her. The tight pinch made her wince involuntarily, and he stopped, looking at her with concern. "Did I hurt you?"

"Mmmph, no. Just... don't stop. Please..." she whispered.

And, slowly, Patrick leant down to kiss her again, biting lightly at the area between her neck and shoulderblades as he moved back and forth, rolling his hips so that she began to feel another wave of pleasure coming close to when his was coming on...

_And, sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much  
And, I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you till I die  
Till we both break down and cry  
I wanna hold ya  
Till the fear in me subsides_

Kerry was alone in her room when Bridget came bouncing in from the party at around 1 a.m.

"Mom's gonna kill you; you are so late."

"Yeah, well, you left without me so I told her I was worried looking for you." Bridget shot back.

"You didn't even try to call my cellphone, you were not!" Kerry huffed.

"Okay, no, but, it's a good excuse, so... thank you." she grinned, patting Kerry on the head.

Kerry rolled her eyes, swatting her sister's perfectly manicured hand away.

"Anyway," Bridget continued, "you left before the good part."

"Yeah, what?" Kerry asked wearily. "From my end, there was no good part."

"Oh, no?" Bridget asked, in that tone with the wide eyed face when she was trying to sound wise. Kerry hated that face.

"Just tell me, 'cause you're going to anyway?"

"Maybe I won't, with that grumpy attitude." Bridget sniffed.

"Okay, fine. Please, Bridget, tell me." she said sarcastically.

Fortunately, either Bridget wasn't picking up on it, or she just decided to ignore it for now because the gossip was too good.

"Kyle got into a fight!" she squealed excitedly.

Kerry hopped out of bed. "What?!"

"Yeah, totally! With Braedon! Kicked his ass!" she said, looking like a two year old about to clap their hands and say "yay!".

_At times I'd like to break you  
And drive you to your knees  
At times I'd like to break through  
And hold you endlessly  
At times I understand you  
And, I know how hard you've tried  
I've watched while love commands you  
And, I've watched love pass you by_

"What? Why?" Kerry frowned.

"I don't know." Bridget shrugged. "You'd have to ask him. But, I'm going to bed."

"No!" Kerry shrieked. "Wait a minute--- what actually happened?!"

"Oh, so now you wanna know."

"Yes!"

"All right, fine..." Bridget said with a slight groan, as if now it was work to get it out. "I don't know."

"That's it? That's as good as you can do?" Kerry demanded incredulously.

"Yeah, I know... I'm slipping..." Bridget said a bit sadly. "But, totally, nobody knows what happened." she said. "We were all talking about it, but, we dunno. And, if the girls in my circle don't know, nobody does." she said with her "wise nod".

Kerry rolled her eyes, but, she knew Bridget was right. She hung out with the original "gossip girls". They knew everything...

_At times I think we're drifters  
Still searching for a friend  
A brother or a sister  
But, then the passion flares again  
__And, sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much  
And, I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you till I die  
Till we both break down and cry  
I wanna hold ya  
Till the fear in me subsides..._


	8. Chapter 8

Patrick was stretched out on the couch, Kat sprawled next to him, both asleep. Her legs were straight out, between his, and one hand was squeezing his pec in her sleep. One of his arms tightend around her waist as he started to wake up, and Patrick blinked owlishly, looking around the den, seeing that his father had come into the easy-chair, and that three other chairs were occupied. One by CJ, and two by other male teachers from the school. Mr. Edwards, weirdly enough, and Coach Scott. Coach Scott wasn't quite so odd; he had a bit of a crush on Cate. But, Mr. Edwards... he hated CJ. Plus, the guy was a first-class douche. He didn't take home-ec, but he had _still_ gotten busted by the guy for hall pass violation shit, about fifty billion times.

He looked down at Kat, using his free hand to stroke her hair a little bit. He frowned, however, when he noticed that both Mr. Edwards _and_ Coach Scott kept stealing glances at her bare legs peeking out from under her gray skirt, and at her ass. Instinctively, he moved his arm from around her waist so that it was going down her leg, his elbow just above her ass, and his hand clutching the back of one of her knees. Not that he had to keep her steady; it was more a possessive/covering thing. About this time, Cate walked into the room.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Just watching the game, Aunt Cate." CJ said from his spot.

"Okay, well, Patrick? Kat's dad called, and she needs to get home for dinner."

Patrick nodded, nudging Kat slightly. "Kat? C'mon... wake up..."

Kat yawned, looking at him sleepily. "I fell asleep?"

Patrick smiled down at her. "Yeah. But, it's almost seven, and your dad's wondering where you're at."

Kat hopped up quickly. "Oh!"

"Relax, we'll take my bike. Come on." he said, putting an arm around her waist. "I'll be back soon, Dad."

"Okay, nice to see you again, Kat." Jim smiled at her.

"You too, Mr. Verona." she said, giving him a small wave.

She walked outside with Patrick. "Your dad's really nice."

Patrick smiled. "Yeah, he's the best." he agreed, handing her the helmet. "Come on; let's get going before yours decides to make me watch another one of his work videos when I get there." Patrick said with a shudder...


	9. Chapter 9

When they got to the Stratford residence, the good smells were almost overwhelming. Walter had been cooking lamb stew, which, surprisingly, was Kat's favorite. The whole "earth mother" thing kind of halted at vegitarianism; she just couldn't do it. She'd tried once to go totally vegan, and she lasted all of a week and a half because there was nothing to eat. No eggs, no cheese, no meat.. even some vegatables and grains, so that meant no bread or pasta. She ended gorging herself on veal parmiginia, which had _so_ many vegan no-nos she did not know where to _begin_. She'd beaten herself up about it pretty badly, but, her father just reminded her of all the _other_ ways she passionately "helped", and she let herself be content at that. She pulled Patrick inside, and walked to the kitchen.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Doc." Patrick acknowledged.

"Glad you're finally home, and thank you for making sure she got here safely, Patrick." Walter nodded. "Why don't you stay for dinner tonight?"

"Ah, sure, thanks." Patrick said a bit warily, looking at Kat.

Kat, herself looked at Walter as though he'd grown two heads. He rolled his eyes. "Go sit down; table's already set? I'll go get your sister; she's being tutored and I think her tutor's going to stay over too."

"Tutored? By who? Cameron?"

"Cameron? No, I don't know that one..." Walter mused. "Kerry... something."

Kat walked to the table with Patrick, hearing Walter go to the stairs and say, "Girls! Come downstairs! Dinner's ready!"

Everyone sat down, and Patrick looked over at Kerry.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm tutoring Bianca in two subjects." she said. "Don't have to ask what _you're_ doing, Uncle Patrick."

"Uncle?" Walter asked, eyeing him.

"Ah, yeah. My sisters are like 30 years older than me."

"Well, isn't that something?" Walter nodded, interest clearly piqued. "I've seen cases of it, oh, yes... peri-menopausal women giving birth--- unless you have a different mother..."

Kat and Bianca dropped their foreheads into their hands, looking mortified.

"No, same one." Patrick smiled.

"So, other than having... much older sisters... tell me some more about yourself. I'd like to get to know my daughter's boyfriend better."

Patrick shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Ahem, ah... well, I grew up in Sarasota, Florida, in a retirement community apartment building. They seperated about three years ago, but they stayed at the same building, across the hall from each-other, so it was practically connected apartments."

Which, had suited Patrick fine, though he felt like it was a little bit like they weren't really "committing" to the seperation. May as well have Gilligan and Skipper style drawn a line down the center of the same place. Bianca's eyes widened in shock, but this was all stuff Kat knew already.

"Mom's still back there, but Dad and I moved in with Kerry's mom, my sister Catie, about a year and a half ago."

"I see..." Walter mused. "So, Patrick, what are your intentions towards my little Kit-Kat?"

"_Dad_!" Kat burst out, mortified.

"I think it is a legitimate question." Walter countered.

Patrick tried his best not to look concerned, but Kerry and Bianca looked as if they were about to get a popcorn bucket for the show.

"Dad, you invited him to _eat_, not grill him like you think you're Danny Glover!"

"It's just... innocent dinner conversation, Kat. It's not as if I asked him if he carries condoms around."

"You don't, right?"

"Ahem... I..." Patrick choked.

"I mean, those things are only 98% effective. Says so on the package, but no one ever listens..."

"If you're going to do certain... things, which you'd better _not_ be doing... then, you'd better damn well be responsible. But, as I said, even those aren't 100%, and if you are expecting to _need_ them---"

"Dad!"


End file.
